In Her Own Skin
by LuanMarieLoud
Summary: It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at the Canterlot Animal Rescue Center. Fluttershy and Sugarcoat were making their rounds, cleaning and maintaining each of the animals' habitats. They had just finished cleaning the dog and cat kennels and were now attending to one of the shelter's newest residents: a young male ball python dubbed 'Cecil.'
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at the Canterlot Animal Rescue Center. Fluttershy and Sugarcoat were making their rounds, cleaning and maintaining each of the animals' habitats. They had just finished cleaning the dog and cat kennels and were now attending to one of the shelter's newest residents: a young male ball python dubbed 'Cecil.' Fluttershy held the two-foot-long green and brown snake in her arms as Sugarcoat cleaned its terrarium.

Animal Control had brought the snake into the shelter the previous week after they responded to a call from a woman who found it lurking in her garden. Even without her geode, Fluttershy could tell that Cecil was scared when she first laid eyes on him - his body stiffly coiled up, his tail shaking, despite the lack of the rattle sported by his venomous cousins. While she made a point of refraining from using her geode unless absolutely necessary, she decided to use its power to help put the poor creature at ease. Gradually, he adjusted to his new surroundings.

Coiled around Fluttershy's left forearm, Cecil flicked his tongue, curiously tasting the air. While he had become more relaxed around Sugarcoat and the rest of the shelter staff, he was most comfortable in Fluttershy's presence. Once Sugarcoat had finished changing his bedding and water, Fluttershy gently returned him to his terrarium.

"There we go, nice and clean," cooed Fluttershy.

Cecil leisurely slithered about his newly cleaned home, savoring the fresh substrate bedding beneath his coils as Sugarcoat secured the top. Fluttershy and Sugarcoat spent a little extra time thoroughly washing his scent from their hands before moving onto the hamster habitat. Half an hour later, they finished maintaining the last of the habitats. With their animal charges content with fresh bedding and water, the girls returned to the foyer to begin closing up the shelter for the day. Sugarcoat was about to lock the front door when she saw Pinkie Pie skipping up outside. Pinkie breezed into the foyer with her usual gusto.

"Hi, Sugarcoat! Hi, Fluttershy!"

"Oh, hello, Pinkie Pie."

"We're about to close up for the day," said Sugarcoat flatly.

"I'll be quick! I was talking with Twilight and Rarity just now and I had thegreatest idea!What if for the next animal shelter fundraiser, we throw ahafla?"

In Arabic, the word hafla simply meant "party" or "social gathering." In recent years, however, it had come to refer specifically to a gathering of belly dancers and their supporters. While mosthaflaswere private affairs, some dance studios and troupes did use them as a means of fundraising.

Fluttershy, Sugarcoat and Pinkie Pie, along with their friends Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and most recently, Lemon Zest made up the junior belly dance class at Chiffon Veil's dance studio. Not long after their first recital, they had talked about putting on a public performance, possibly one that could serve as a benefit.

"It'll be just like our recital. We each do a solo and then a group number." Pinkie playfully shook her shoulders and hips. "We'll be shimmying for a cause! And we can debut the new costumes Rarity made for us! What do you think?"

Fluttershy nervously bit her lip. She did not think that they would move forward with a public performance so soon! While she had gotten accustomed to performing alongside her friends as a Rainboom, she only felt comfortable belly dancing in their company. She could already feel the proverbial butterflies in her belly. As much as she wanted to help the shelter and its animals, the thought of circling her hips in front of strangers terrified her. She struggled to find words.

Sensing Fluttershy's unease, Sugarcoat interjected.

"It sounds like a good idea, but why don't we all talk at the studio Monday night?"

Fluttershy breathed a silent sigh of relief.Thank you, Sugarcoat!

"You're right," said Pinkie. "I just wanted to pitch the idea while it was fresh. Well, gotta run. See you 'round!"

With that, Pinkie waved goodbye and sauntered out the door. Sugarcoat locked the front entrance as Fluttershy logged off the reception desk computer. With the foyer secured, the two girls gathered up their tote bags and proceeded to the shelter's back door. Halfway down the hall, Sugarcoat suddenly stopped outside the habitat room.

"Would you feel any better if you were dancing with a partner?"

Fluttershy pondered for a moment. Sharing the stage with someone could take the edge off her nervousness. Although, if each of them were to perform her own solo number, it hardly seemed fair to ask one of her friends to do a duet.

"I...might."

Sugarcoat walked into the habitat room. Fluttershy watched as her friend twirled across the floor then swept her arm in a grand gesture.

"You have oneright here!"

"Oh, but I couldn't ask you to..."

"Not me."

Fluttershy's eyes widened as she realized that Sugarcoat was pointing at the terrarium.

"Cecil?"

"Only if he's cool with it, of course."

Fluttershy looked at Cecil as he lay coiled in a corner. Belly dancing with a snake? It just seemed so tacky - like something out of a carnival sideshow, or some garish pop music video. She even remembered Twilight once mentioning how the image of belly dancers performing with snakes was yet another embellishment by Applewood. Twilight was sure to launch into a lecture if anyone even suggested the idea!

Ever mindful of how animals felt, Fluttershy also wondered whether Cecil would even be comfortable just being with her in front of a crowd. She had no intention of drafting him into her performance like a circus animal, even if it was to help the shelter.

Cecil noticed Fluttershy and slithered out to gaze out at her through the glass. As a species, snakes had a largely undeserved bad reputation. Thanks to centuries of myths and legends being passed down with little or no critical examination, plenty of folks all over the world viewed them as acid-blooded, venom-spitting monsters from the darkest pits of the abyss, evil incarnate.

Not unlike how some folks equated belly dancing, a beautiful, feminine art form, with burlesque or striptease.

Fluttershy smiled as she waved to Cecil.

"We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

The following Monday evening at White Tail Gardens, Fluttershy, Sugarcoat, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Lemon Zest met after their belly dance class to discuss thehaflafundraiser. The setting sun painted the sky with hues of orange and magenta. Thankfully, the outdoor shopping center's structures provided plenty of shade over the courtyard. The girls sat down at a pair of tables near the fountain where Twilight got right down to business.

"We've been talking about a public performance for a while now, and I think Pinkie's hafla idea is an excellent opportunity. Not only would we be benefiting the animal shelter, but we would also have a chance to show others what belly dancingreallyis."

"The ones who are receptive, anyway," remarked Sugarcoat.

"Hey, don't forget, you made a believer out of me," said Lemon.

Twilight and Sugarcoat smiled, fondly recalling the moment when they revealed their newfound hobby to Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap. Initially, Lemon and Indigo were dismissive, nearly doubling over with laughter. Their disdain, however, quickly gave way to curiosity when Twilight and Sugarcoat invited them to watch their recital. After watching them, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy perform, Lemon enrolled in the class.

"We're sure to drum up more interest in Chiffon Veil's dance studio," added Pinkie.

"Do we have a venue in mind?" asked Rarity.

"The dance studio might be a bit small," said Twilight gesturing in its direction. "So I was thinking of asking Principal Celestia if we can use CHS's gym."

While it was not widely known, Principal Celestia of Canterlot High School and her sister Vice Principal Luna were both members of Chiffon Veil's adult belly dance class. After the success of hosting their quarterly recital in the school gymnasium, chances are they would be open to hosting another such event.

"Makes sense," said Sugarcoat. "Security-wise, a high school would also be the safest place for us after the dance studio."

"Indeed," continued Twilight. "I have considered the possibility ofcreepers."

The other girls all murmured assent. Their own recital had been a private event - by invitation only. If they were going to put on a ticketed public performance, they would need to take precautions for their safety.Not unlike those we normally take when performing as the Rainbooms, Fluttershy thought to herself.

Rarity scoffed as she fingered her geode. "I think we can handleanytroublemakers who show up."

Lemon grinned as she palmed her fist. "That's if I don't get my hands on them first!"

Twilight adjusted her glasses. "As long as we hold the event in a highly visible place during daylight hours, I doubtanybody would be starting trouble. Another reason I'd like CHS's gym is that whenever school facilities are in use, at least one school administrator must oversee the activity. As an added measure, however, I'll ask my brother if he can be present during the event. Now, as far as promotion, I'm thinking of advertising the event within the same circles we do for the Rainbooms - to our peers at both CHS and CPA."

"Don't forget Dean Cadance and the rest of Chiffon Veil's adult class," said Sugarcoat. "I'm sure some of them might be interested in coming."

"Now that brings me to my next question - how comfortable do we all feel about belly dancing in front of our classmates?"

Fluttershy nervously ran her fingers through her hair. While part of her felt relieved that their audience might be made up primarily of people she already knew, another part of her felt even more anxious at the thought of dancing in front of them. Although, if any of their teachers were present, shemightfeel alittlebit more comfortable...

Rarity shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. Most of them have already seen us at the pool or the beach."

Fluttershy nervously shifted in her seat.In a wetsuit or a one-piece, yes.

"It's not like we're auctioning ourselves off for dates," Sugarcoat said flatly.

"I don't think many guys would even show up at all unless they were going with a gal pal," said Lemon.

"What all of you just said," chirped Pinkie.

"How about you, Fluttershy?" asked Twilight.

Once again, Fluttershy struggled to find her tongue. She wondered if it was too late to ask Rarity for a more modest costume - one that did not bare her midriff. No, even if she did wear such an outfit, she would feel no different about dancing in front of an audience - strangers or not.Still, it might not hurt to ask if a few more drapes could be added to the front of her top...

Twilight placed her hand on Fluttershy's.

"If you don't feel comfortable performing, there is no shame in sitting this one out."

"Don't you worry," said Pinkie. "I can shimmy for the both of us!"

At that moment, Fluttershydidconsider backing out. After all, she could still help with the event by selling tickets and ushering. Yet she still could not help but feel that we would be letting her friends down - human and animal alike.

"No, Iwantto take part in it! That is...if...my partner is comfortable with it."

Twilight raised an eyebrow."Partner?"

Rarity, Pinkie, and Lemon all leaned forward, eyes wide with intrigue. Sugarcoat gave Fluttershy a quiet smile of encouragement.

"Cecil." Fluttershy paused a moment before adding "The...python at the shelter."

"Wicked!"said Lemon.

"It...certainly has that...old-time carnival vibe to it," Rarity said hesitantly.

"I think it's cute," Pinkie said as she produced a plush alligator from her bag. "What do you think, Gummy?"

"You plan on dancing with asnake?" Twilight exclaimed with disbelief. She clearly had more than a few reservations about what Fluttershy was proposing.

Fluttershy shrank back a tiny bit, wondering whether it had been wise to even suggest the idea.

"There issomecontext here," Sugarcoat said quickly. "We are raising funds for the animal shelter and the snake is one of its residents."

"Weren't you also including Spike inyoursolo?" Pinkie asked Twilight.

"Spikevolunteeredto be mydrummer."

"Exactly. You didnotwrangle him into it," Sugarcoat added without missing a beat. "If Cecil is okay with being in Fluttershy's hands during her solo, I don't see an issue."

The girls quietly waited as Twilight mulled over their words. As the one with the most belly dance experience out of all of them, she was their resident authority on it. While she was not particularly fond of its more garish trappings - such as the belly jewels Pinkie and Rarity had grown especially fond of wearing - her friends' enjoyment of this beautiful, oft-misunderstood art form ultimately mattered most to her. After several moments, Twilight recomposed herself and spoke more calmly.

"I've always trusted your judgment when it comes to animals, Fluttershy. If Cecil agrees to it,andyou feel comfortable, why not?"

"Just don't dance to that song,'Slave 2 B'," added Lemon. "Thatwould be inverypoor taste!"

At that moment, the fountain suddenly turned off. The girls looked around to find many of the stores preparing to close up for the day. They adjourned their meeting, agreeing to continue their planning on Wednesday evening.

Fluttershy felt atinybit more confident as she headed back home. At least Twilight had been a little bit more understanding than she had expected. Thank goodness Sugarcoat spoke up when she did. Now, she wondered just how receptive their classmates - their potential audience - would be. And whether Cecil would be comfortable going up on stage with her.One thing at a time, she quietly told herself.One thing at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day at the animal shelter, Fluttershy took Cecil with her to back to an empty office while Sugarcoat cleaned his terrarium. The snake tasted the air curiously as Fluttershy carefully placed him around her shoulders. After closing the door behind her, she fished her smartphone out of her pocket and brought up one of her favorite belly dance songs.

Cecil regarded the string and percussion instrumental curiously. Contrary to popular belief, snakes, despite their lack of visible ears, were not deaf. Although they did not process sounds the same way humans did, they were capable of hearing low-frequency airborne sounds and were especially sensitive to vibrations. Coupled with their acute sense of touch, they were able to feel the slightest shift in the ground beneath them.

Fluttershy channeled her geode's power as she gently whispered to Cecil.

"Um...you're going to feel a little bit of movement, but don't be alarmed."

Keeping her shoulders level, she began to slowly undulate her abdominal muscles. For several bars, she pulled her belly up, out, down, then back in (Pinkie Pie once likened the motion to 'your belly button riding on a Ferris wheel'). When Cecil gave no outward reaction, she proceeded to slowly circle her hips. Now the snake registered a tiny bit of surprise, but his alarm lasted for only a few seconds. Throughout the song, she lifted, dropped and shimmied her hips, gradually increasing her speed to match the tempo. Cecil was no doubt aware of her movements but did not emit any signals of distress. If anything, he was probably curious about what she was doing. By the end of the song, he seemed completely at ease resting on her shoulders.

Fluttershy whispered to Cecil once more through her geode.

"I'll be doing the same thing very soon with um, louder music and some...people watching. Would you...accompany me?" To her surprise, Cecil craned his body around so that he could look directly at her. She hesitated for a moment before adding"Please?"

Fluttershy stilled her breathing as Cecil regarded her with his small, dark beady eyes. He seemed to be mulling over her request, not even flickering his tongue. She wondered if he could sense the quickening beating of her heart. After what seemed like an eternity, he gave off an affirmative vibe.

Fluttershy smiled as she gently ran her fingers over his scales.

"Oh, thank you so much."

Over the next couple of days, things fell into place rather quickly.

As it turned out, Canterlot High School's gymnasium was available the Saturday after next. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were both very enthusiastic about the event and happily agreed to oversee it. Dean Cadance likewise agreed to attend in support of her students, as did Chiffon Veil and several members of the adult belly dance class. Shining Armor was more than ready to help his sister. Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Sunset Shimmer readily volunteered to help with set up the gym, sell tickets and usher. Applejack even asked her brother Big Macintosh if he could help Shining Armor with "security," to which he agreed with his usual subdued enthusiasm. As always, DJ Pon3 jumped at the chance to serve as their sound engineer.

Fluttershy spent the next week rehearsing group routines with her friends and her own solo number. Every day that she came into the shelter, she spent a little extra time with Cecil, playing various belly dance songs and getting him accustomed to being on her shoulders as she danced. Given her longtime, steadfast support of the shelter, the director easily approved her request to take Cecil the morning of the event, although she did not share any specifics about how the snake would beassistingher that day.

The afternoon before the event, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Pinkie Pie stopped by the Sweet Shoppe for smoothies. A few days earlier, Mr. and Mrs. Cake had given them permission to put up a flyer for the event at the front entrance. The flyer, created by Pinkie and Sunset Shimmer, featured an abstracted silhouette of a belly dancer and cited the date, time and location of the event. Each of the girls had also made sure to post the flyer on their MyStable accounts. Today, the entire cafe was abuzz with talk about it.

"Belly dancing?"

"Isn't that the one with the grass skirts?"

"That's hula."

"I thought it was that Bollywood stuff."

"Nah, that's something different altogether."

"Check it out," exclaimed Snails as he lifted up his shirt."Truffle shuffle!"

Several students laughed as Snails wiggled about like a pink elephant out of an alcohol-induced fever dream. Snails joined in with a crude mimicry of the (in)famous "Streets of Cairo" (AKA "There's a Place in France") tune as he raised his hands level with his shoulders and slid his head from side to side.

"Nyah-nyah-nyaaa-nyaaa-nyaaa!"

Pinkie laughed while Twilight and Fluttershy quietly tuned out their classmates' antics. The flyer had not revealed that they themselves would be the ones performing. Nobody in the cafe could have guessed that three belly dancers were sitting in their midst. Despite the skepticism of some, several of their classmates seemed genuinely curious about the event.

"I've seen it before at a Ren Faire," said Watermelody. "Nothing at all like what we see in the movies."

"The costumes are sooo beautiful," remarked Blueberry Cake.

These responses were very encouraging for Fluttershy, who still felt a tiny bit nervous about performing. Perhaps she really had been making a mountain out of a molehill after all. She happily sipped her banana, orange and strawberry smoothie as she ran through her solo routine in her mind.

On the other side of the cafe sat Sweet Leaves and Sandalwood, two mainstays of Canterlot High School's "eco-kid" clique, enjoying their usual Friday afternoon fruit salads. Like a good number of their classmates, they had noticed the belly dance event advertised in the flyer.

"I'm surprised they approved such an event," said Sandalwood through a mouthful of cantaloupe.

"Didn't you hear about the one a couple of weeks ago?"

"No, what was it?"

"It was a recital for a local belly dance studio."

Sandalwood raised an eyebrow."Really?"

Like many of their peers, the only belly dancing they had ever seen was in movies based on the Arabian Nights, campy espionage thrillers, and in cartoonish video games featuring a half-genie protagonist. Sweet Leaves chewed on a grape before continuing their conversation.

"I hear it's really good exercise, kinda like yoga." She paused for a moment before adding, "Why don't we go check it out?"

Sandalwood froze, stopping his fork just short of his mouth. His hesitation was not lost on Sweet Leaves.

"Never figuredyoufor a prude," she giggled. "C'mon, let's go! There's a LOT of percussion in their music. Maybe you'll pick up a beat you can use."

Sandalwood lowered his fork as he considered his friend's suggestion. Even if he did go to the event with Sweet Leaves, part of him could not help but feel like he might beout of place. Still, it was a chance to experience something new, and he always took the opportunity to expand his horizons, especially when it might inspire new beats he could tap on his conga drums. After a moment, he found his tongue once more.

"Sure, why not? Itisto help the animal shelter, after all."


	4. Chapter 4

At last, the day of the event had arrived.

Fluttershy gingerly carried Cecil in his portable terrarium as she walked down the sidewalk. She had gone to the animal shelter and picked him up as soon as it had opened. As a precaution, she had draped an opaque cloth over the terrarium so as not to startle any passersby (and to likewise prevent him from being startled by their reactions). Cecil lay quietly within his carrier, although he was no doubt curious as to where she was taking him.

Before long, she arrived at Canterlot High School. As she approached the gym entrance, she found Shining Armor and Big Macintosh coolly leaning against the wall on each side of the double doors with their arms crossed. Twilight's and Applejack's elder brothers were both clad in plain black t-shirts, blue jeans, and sunglasses. They looked like a pair of bouncers at a nightclub - at least the ones Fluttershy had seen in the movies. Their frosty, unreadable masks gave way to warm smiles as they greeted her and opened the doors.

Inside, she found the gymnasium set up just the way it had been for Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna's belly dance recital a few weeks earlier, with several rows of folding chairs assembled before the stage. DJ Pon3, Pinkie Pie, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Twilight Sparkle, and Dean Cadance were all seated across the front row listening enrapt as Twilight's dog Spike tapped a staccato beat on a goblet-shapeddarbukadrum, DJ and Lemon bopping their heads to the rhythm. Pinkie Pie had certainly done an excellent job of teaching Spike how to drum. Twilight's solo was sure to be a good one!

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were both walking toward the entrance. Applejack was carrying a large folding table that would serve as their ticket counter while Rainbow carried the cash box. Both of them greeted Fluttershy as they passed. The others then glanced up from Spike's performance to likewise greet their friend and co-star.

"You're sounding real good, Spike," said Fluttershy.

"Thanks," said Spike. He smiled at Pinkie as he added, "I had a good teacher." At this, Pinkie giggled.

"How is your co-star?" asked Twilight.

"Ready as he'll ever be," Fluttershy said as she lifted the cloth off the terrarium. Pinkie and Lemon cooed as Cecil curiously took in their unfamiliar faces.

Just then, Rarity emerged from the wings with Sunset Shimmer, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.

"The dressing room is ready for us!" Rarity called out.

"You'd best start getting ready," said Principal Celestia. "We'll see to our guests."

"Break a leg, girls!" added Dean Cadance.

With that, the principals and the dean went to join Rainbow Dash and Applejack at the entrance while DJ took her position at the sound controls. Fluttershy gently set Cecil's terrarium down in the stage-left wing before following Pinkie, Twilight, Lemon, Sugarcoat and Rarity back to the dressing room.

Rarity had once again outdone herself. While the bedlah the girls had borrowed from Chiffon Veil's studio wardrobe during their first recital had been beautiful, the costumes which Rarity had made especially for each of them left those far behind. Each of their outfits was a sight to behold, adorned with intricate scrolling patterns and sparkling beads and baubles.

Fluttershy smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the greenbedlahRarity had made for her. Its most notable feature was a thick tassel dangling from the center of her top, ending just above her navel. Gently, she ran her fingers over its contours. While Rarity had assured her that her costume had no sharp edges or anything else that could potentially scratch or scrape Cecil if he should come into contact with it, it would not hurt to makedoubly sure.

Off to one side of the vanity counter lay a vase of red roses, along with a card signed by Chiffon Veil, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Dean Cadance encouraging them to dance their hearts out.

"Oh yeah!" beamed Lemon as she admired her canary yellow costume in the mirror. "This totally beats that cheap harem girl costume I wore last Halloween!"

Sugarcoat joined Lemon at the mirror to admire her own orange costume. "Thank you again, Rarity,"

"You are most welcome, darlings," said Rarity as she adjusted the top of her purple costume.

Pinkie, clad in her bright blue costume, sidled up to Lemon and presented a tiny yellow imitation jewel to her.

"Yousuuureyou don't want to try one?"

Lemon smiled as she gestured to the gold barbell piercing in her own navel. "Thanks, Pinkie, but I'm good."

Twilight, clad in her pink costume, smiled as she rolled her eyes. Despite her efforts to dispel the widespread myth of belly dancers wearing jewels in their navels, Pinkie had become an ardent proponent of it, as had Rarity, albeit to a lesser extent. Now Fluttershy could not help but wonder whether Twilight regarded belly rings the same way she did belly jewels. As usual, Pinkie and Rarity wore belly jewels matching their respective costumes' colors.

Once they had applied their makeup, the girls were ready. Veils draped over their shoulders like cloaks, they walked on their bare feet out onto the wings - Twilight, Lemon and Rarity on the right, Fluttershy, Sugarcoat and Pinkie on the left. Twilight gave Sunset the thumbs up indicating that they were ready. They could already hear the dull roar of the audience. After taking a moment to check on Cecil, Fluttershy took a moment to discreetly peek out from the end of the curtain.

It was a slightly better turnout than they had expected. In the back row, she saw Dean Cadance with Chiffon Veil and four other women from the adult class. In front of them sat a large cluster of Crystal Prep students: Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Fleur De Lis, Suri Polomare, Frosty Orange, Garden Grove, and Orange Sherbette. The rest of the audience was filled with Canterlot High students - most of them from the drama, fashionista and eco cliques: among them, Trixie Lulamoon, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Watermelody, Sophisticata, Octavia Melody, Blueberry Cake, Photo Finish, Sandalwood, Sweet Leaves. Even Wallflower Blush and Juniper Montage showed up!

As expected, the overwhelming majority of the audience was female. Not counting Shining Armor and Big Macintosh, the only guy in the audience was Sandalwood. Fluttershy felt her cheeks flush a little as her eyes lingered on him. She had once harbored a crush for the green-haired fellow, as he shared her love of animals. While those feelings eventually subsided, her heart still skipped a beat at the sight of his tall, lean frame. Knowing him, Sweet Leaves probably dragged him here. She could not help but wonder what was going through his head. Hopefully, he did not feel too awkward...

Just then, Fluttershy noticed movement near the entrance. Her eyes widened. Standing at the ticket counter, talking to Rainbow Dash was none other than her brother, Zephyr Breeze. Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. Zephyr Breeze had told her that he was going to go hang out with Snips and Snails today. What was he doinghere?Somehow, she doubted that he had come just to flirt with Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened with disbelief when she looked up to find Zephyr Breeze standing before her, cash in hand with a wannabe suave grin on his face.

"One,si vou plait."

"Zephyr Breeze? What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm here to support my sister and her friends."

"Well, you're just in time," said Applejack as she took Zephyr's cash and handed him his ticket. Rainbow breathed a silent sigh of relief. She could always count on Applejack to steer Zephyr's attention away from her.

"Merci beaucoup!"As always, Zephyr added a wink for Rainbow which never failed to annoy her.

As Zephyr proceeded to the seating area, Sunset walked out onto the stage.

"Good morning, everybody," Sunset boomed into the microphone. "And thank you all for coming! The junior class at Chiffon Veil's dance studio has worked hard to prepare today's event and have they got a show for you! Now, who's ready to rock the casbah?"

Everyone in the audience cheered and clapped. Indigo Zap even gave a few ululating "warrior princess" trills - she and Lemon Zest had gotten very good at doing those. As Zephyr took his seat on the edge of the third row near Sandalwood and Sweet Leaves, he cupped his hands to his mouth and belted out at the top of his lungs.

"Good luck, Flutter Butter!"

Backstage, Fluttershy sank to her knees. Up until this very moment, Zephyr Breeze had always been discreet about her belly dancing hobby. She never had any reason to worry about him blabbing about it to any of their classmates. Now he had just blurted out his (widely known) nickname for her in front of nearly half the student body.Why now, of all times? And in front of Sandalwood, of all people?

In that instant, every trace of her courage evaporated. She had hoped to maintain the element of surprise up until the moment she actually unveiled herself. Now, she had lost that advantage. This was far worse than the time Snips and Snails shined the spotlight on her during the Battle of the Bands. She could already feel all of her classmates' eyes upon her. She could already hear them laughing at her. She could not stop trembling.

Sugarcoat knelt down and took her friend's shoulders.

"Fluttershy?"

"Hey, you okay?" added Pinkie.

Fluttershy could only turn to gaze at Cecil in his terrarium. On the other side of the stage, Twilight, Rarity, and Lemon were wondering what was going on. At that very moment, DJ began playing the music for their group introduction routine! Slowly, the curtains began to open. Fluttershy closed her eyes as a tear streamed down her cheek.

"You girls go on...without me."


	5. Chapter 5

Outside the gymnasium, Snips was clumsily trying to keep his balance as Snails stood atop his shoulders. As a precaution against people peeping in from outside, portable room dividers were wheeled into place in front of each window. Snails extended his arm as high he could, futilely trying to reach his smartphone above the divider.

"We should've just gone in with Zephyr," whispered Snips.

"Naw, man, we'd look like a couple of weirdos."

"Sandalwood went in."

"He went in with Sweet Leaves, so he's got an, uh, alibi or something."

"In that case, we should've gone in with Trixi-ee-achoo!"

Snips sneezed, jerking his head and shoulders. Snails lost his balance and came tumbling down atop his friend. Both of them lay on the grass, flat on their backs, groaning in pain as lights danced on the edge of their vision.

When they regained their senses, they found themselves staring up at Shining Armor. Fists on his hips, Twilight's elder brother loomed over them like a hawk over a pair of field mice. Snips and Snails yelped as they shut their eyes again, bracing themselves for a world of hurt.

Much to their surprise, Shining Armor instead gave an amused laughed.

"You know,gentlemen, it's not too late to purchase a ticket."

The audience hushed as an exotic string melody filled the gymnasium. Slowly, the curtains opened, revealing five dancers cloaked in colorful veils, standing with their backs to the audience. As a lively drumbeat pulsed, the dancers began to sinuously move in place, circling and shimmying their hips underneath their veils. Then as one, they all turned around.

The students in the audience gasped with surprise. The Canterlot High students immediately recognized Rarity and Pinkie Pie. The Crystal Prep students likewise recognized Lemon Zest and Sugarcoat.Everybodyrecognized Twilight Sparkle.

Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet and Indigo Zap quietly smiled as their classmates' jaws collectively dropped. Their fellow Shadowbolts were no doubt shocked to see their former classmate Twilight Sparkle, the awkward, clumsy egghead, gracefully twirling about in synch with her four co-stars.

Sandalwood tapped his fingers to the rhythm of the song - it sounded like something that he could easily recreate on his bongo drums. Both he and Sweet Leaves were in awe at the spectacle before them. While their classmates' costumes did show a good amount of skin, there was nothing raunchy about their performance. Instead, the vibe he got from it was one of playful innocence.

He then found himself wondering, where was Fluttershy? If Zephyr's cheer a few moments ago was to be believed, she would also be performing. Sandalwood had always admired Fluttershy's dedication to animals, and he was more than ready to cheer her on. He glanced over at Zephyr, who likewise seemed to be wondering as to his sister's whereabouts.

Maybe she'll come on later.For now, Sandalwood contented himself to sit quietly and watch. Neither he nor Zephyr noticed Snips and Snails as the duo slinked into the row behind them, each wearing a pair of novelty nose glasses.

Fluttershy sat on the floor of the stage-left wing with her head buried in her knees. How could she have been so foolish? She had been so certain that she had mustered enough courage to perform with her friends in front of an audience, just as easily as she had done as a Rainboom. Alas, she was sorely mistaken.

Slowly, she turned her head to look at Cecil in his terrarium. The snake regarded her with curious eyes, probably wondering why she had even brought him here.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?"

Fluttershy looked up to find Sunset Shimmer looking down on her with concern. She struggled to find words, but could not get them out. Sunset knelt down beside her and placed an arm around her. Sunset did not say anything, but her gesture spoke louder than any words. They sat quietly for little more than a minute before they heard the audience applaud and cheer. Their friends quickly strode off the stage and gathered around them. Fluttershy finally found her voice.

"I'm sorry, everyone...,"she sobbed."I've let all of you down..."

Twilight knelt down in front of Fluttershy and gently took her hand.

"No, you haven't," said Twilight.

"You still have a chance to do your solo and the finale," added Sugarcoat.

"You've done this before," said Lemon. "I know, I was there!"

Fluttershy brushed away a tear as she remembered their first recital at Chiffon Veil's studio. She had been nervous about performing in front of their Crystal Prep friends. Remembering how she had pulled off her solo and her part in their group routines did raise her spirits alittle.

Rarity gestured to the terrarium. "Do it for Cecil, and the other animals at the shelter!"

"You'll do fine! Just have fun!" said Pinkie with one of her contagious smiles.

"Most importantly," added Sunset. "Just be you - the same Fluttershy we all know and love."

The seven of them pulled closer for a group hug. Fluttershy could feel her courage returning. Her friends had fanned that tiny ember into a flame once more. After a moment, Lemon gave her a reassuring smile and pat on the shoulder before returning to the stage for her solo.

Lemon began her solo shimmying her hips to a lively string and drum instrumental. Being the newbie of the junior belly dance class, she stuck to the core basics in her solo - hip circles, lifts, drops, and shimmies. She nevertheless infused each and every one of her movements with the same vibrant energy she did whenever she rocked out to her favorite songs. She had also grown fond of tossing her long green hair, a move which reminded her of a genie character she had once seen in a video game. She finished her solo raising both arms over her head. Out of everyone in the audience, Indigo Zap cheered the loudest.

"You go, Lemon!" Indigo called out, following her words up with her best ululating "warrior princess" trill.

The next dancer up was Rarity. A calm string instrumental began to play as she circled her hips. Elegantly, she circled her wrists as she undulated in the center of the stage. Thanks to Vice Principal Luna's guidance, she had gotten much better at isolating her core muscles. She finished her solo by smoothly lowering herself to the floor, bringing one leg across the other as she brought her head down to her knee, like a goddess at rest.

Next came Pinkie Pie. An uptempo wind and drum instrumental poured in over the speakers as she shimmied her shoulders. She matched Lemon's energy bit for bit. Throughout the song, she was in constant motion, never stopping. Faster and faster, she shimmied her hips, until the jewel in her navel became a blue blur. She ended her solo spinning in place several times before dropping to her knees with the final note.

Then it was Sugarcoat's turn. She began her solo kneeling on the stage floor as a serene string instrumental filled the gymnasium. Slowly, she extended her arms out to each side. Every circle of her wrists, every roll of her chest was controlled and precise. Gradually, she rose to her feet, never once changing the tempo of her movements. She finished her solo on her feet, undulating in place as she brought her arms to rest behind her head. Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet rose from their seats as the audience applauded.

"Yay, Sugarcoat!" cried Sour.

"Bravissima!"called Sunny.

Twilight then stepped out onto the stage followed by Spike and Sunset, the latter carrying Spike's drum and a microphone on a stand adjusted for his height. After quickly placing the microphone next to Spike, Sunset withdrew from the stage. Instead of DJ playing a song, Spike began tapping the drum. Twilight matched her rhythm to his perfectly - speeding up and slowing down in perfect harmony. For each of his beats, she had just the right move. Twilight ended her solo shimmying to a quickening tempo of beats, turning with a grand flourish on the final tap. Both of them took a bow as the audience cheered.

With each of the five dancers having completed their solos, most of the audience now expected them to return for a group finish. They were quite surprised when Fluttershy stepped out onto the stage with a snake resting atop her shoulders.

Fluttershy tuned out the gasps and murmurs rippling through the audience as she took her place in the center of the stage. Through her geode, she could sense that Cecil was apprehensive, but also that he trusted her. It felt a little different placing him on her bare shoulders - he was sure to be more sensitive to any change in her body temperature.

As an entrancing wind instrumental flowed from the speakers, she slowly undulated in place. Cecil began to gradually move down her left arm, which she extended toward the audience. She raised her hands over her head, allowing Cecil to move from her left wrist to her right as she circled her hips. The snake moved up her right arm, coming to rest where he began around her shoulders. Fluttershy held Cecil up over her head as the song ended. As the audience applauded, she whispered to him through her geode.

"Thank you."

After returning Cecil to his terrarium, Fluttershy joined her friends on stage for their group finale. As was their custom, they picked a non-belly dance song - this time, a jaunty classic pop tune. Playfully, they shimmied and circled their hips as the audience clapped and sang along. As one, they took their final bow to the cheers of their friends, classmates, and teachers.

After they had changed back into their everyday clothes, they returned to the gymnasium to find their friends waiting for them. Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, and Chiffon Veil congratulated each of them. Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap presented each of the dancers with a bouquet of yellow roses. Applejack and Rainbow Dash both ran up to embrace Fluttershy.

"Y'sure had us worried," said Applejack.

Rainbow scoffed. "Iknewshe'd pull through!"

"Way to go, Flutters!" beamed Zephyr as he strode toward them. His enthusiasm suddenly dissipated when his sister suddenly crossed her arms, giving him an inscrutable look. Sweat beaded on his brow as he struggled to find his words. "Uh...sorry if I let the cat out of the bag alittletoo early. I mean, when you told me you and your friends were doing this, I thought..."

Fluttershy burst into giggles as she hugged her brother. "I'm glad you made it, Zephyr."

Zephyr did not know how to react until Sandalwood walked up and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, man! We'll work on that timing!" With Zephyr now at ease, Sandalwood turned to Fluttershy with the same earnest smile that she had always known. "Thatwas a wonderful show!"

"Why thank you," said Fluttershy, her cheeks reddening ever so slightly.

"You have got to perform at our next drum circle," said Sweet Leaves. "Everyone will love it!"

They then glanced over to find Zephyr with several other students trying his hand at hip circles. Much to everyone's surprise, he was actually pretty good at it!

Pinkie seized the opportunity to promote Chiffon Veil's dance studio, handing out business cards and flyers she had prepared for the occasion. Several students asked about the costumes. Some tried a few basic moves - with varying degrees of success. A few students even asked about the animal shelter - Fluttershy and Sugarcoat were more than happy to field their questions. When they asked if they could see Cecil, Fluttershy, after getting an affirmative response from him, brought him out of his terrarium. Cecil was more than happy to meet some new faces.

Fluttershy smiled. The event was a resounding success. Not only did the animal shelter now have more funds for supplies, but she had also faced her fears. Although she had fallen down, she managed to get back up again thanks to her friends' support. For the first time in a long time, she truly felt comfortable in her own skin.


End file.
